broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Petal
'Petal '''is a bright green unicorn with spiky Pink hair held back in a yellow headband. Her eyes are vivid cyan. Petal is 17, her birthday is November 18th, and her Cutie Mark is three white petals pointed inward. Friends and Family 5 Best Friends Hope Hope is a Pegasus from Cloudsdale. She foalsits and is very loyal. Bubbleburst Bubbleburst is an Earth Pony who volunteers at the pool. She likes to play jokes on Petal. Creamy She's a Unicorn who mixes lotions and creams. Map Point An Earth Pony who likes mapping out things and traveling. Sweet Tooth A Pegasus pony who runs a sweet shop, and is a little overprotective of her recipes! Family Honeysuckle She is Petal's older cousin, who takes care of Autumn Harvest. Autumn Harvest Petal's baby sister, taken care of by Honeysuckle. Other Rarity Rarity was Petal's friend when they were fillies. Rarity stood up for Petal when she was bullied. Chestnut Fall An orange unicorn that Petal has a crush on. They met during the Running of The Leaves. Life in Ponyville Garden Petal's flowers are unique- their petals are absolutely ''gorgeous but the stems and leaves are less than attractive! She often asks Creamy for some magic growing cream for her flowers. Being Pranked The girls have run into a "haunted house" more than once, and Petal is always the first to fall for ghost pranks, usually played by Bubbleburst. She does believe that ghosts exist. Past As a filly, Petal was often bullied, but one filly- a white unicorn with a purple mane named Rarity- stood up for her. She told Petal to ignore the bullies, so Petal went home and began to garden to make herself feel better. She realized she loved gardening and jokingly noted her flowers had beautiful petals but wilted leaves. The day she got her Cutie Mark, Petal started wearing her headband. Manestyle About four years after Hope came to Ponyville, both Creamy and Petal wore their manes differently for several months. Petal left out her headband, and her shaggy mane was reminiscent of her filly self. Personality Petal is friendly to other ponies. She tries her hardest to be nice even if these are ponies that really infuriate her. Because of her past with bullying, Petal is still self conscious. Equestria Girls Through the Mirror After chasing Map Point through the mirror, Petal somehow managed to sprawl behind the mirror where no one could see her. She then proceeded to cry in misery and loneliness for the rest of the night until she reunited with her friends the next morning. Appearance Petal retains her yellow headband as a human. Petal wears a pale aqua tank top with a light purple sweater over it (think Pinkie Pie). Her skirt is bright turquoise like her eyes. On it is her Cutie Mark of 3 petals. Petal's boots are light brown with aqua highlights. Eco-Kids Petal was obviously going to join the Eco-Kid grow. Although she vaguely remembered pony Fluttershy, new friends included Paisley, Sweet Leaf, and Starlight. Gallery petal_reference_sheet_by_berrypunchrules-d7d0oh3.png|Petal's Official Reference Sheet petal_s_card_by_berrypunchrules-d68zlzs.png|Petal's Card petal__3d_by_berrypunchrules-d778yfo.png|3D Petal Original concept art by berrypunchrules-d7b9mco.jpg|Original Art Petal by berrypunchrules-d7gpywy-1.png|Official Art Wet mane six by berrypunchrules-d6435jr.png|Wet Mane Petal My 6 rainbow rocks by berrypunchrules-d78g3c5.jpg|Petal on Drums Ponies all around by berrypunchrules-d7wwf4r-1.png|Petal art petal_s_new_mansetsyle_by_berrypunchrules-d86tqr1.png|Petal lets her hair down! Mbti.png|INFP OCBand.png|Drums Petal_ID_01.png|Single. :3 PetalNeedsHelp.png|COOKIES?! BadGirls.png|For realzies, we're the worst! Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Female